Insulated container inserts are used to provide thermal insulation and moisture proof linings to standard shipping containers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,268 is exemplary of an insulating container insert of the prior art. The insert is typically produced from a planar sheet of moisture resistant insulating material. The insulating material is formed into a desired shape such as a cube or cuboid adapted to be received in a cardboard shipping container, for example. A series of folds are made and selected edges are joined with adhesive strips or by heat sealing. The finished insert is placed inside the shipping container to form a liner that provides thermal insulation and a moisture barrier for the shipping container.
Known processes for forming the insert typically include the creation of a series of folds in the planar sheet to form the insert with a closeable top. The process of folding the planar sheet of insulating material into the desired shape is typically labor intensive. The cost of producing the insert is increased due to the time and manual labor associated with the folding process.
It would be desirable to produce an insulated container insert employing an apparatus to minimize the labor required to produce the insert and to minimize the cost of the insert.